


First Kisses and Fireworks

by DestielSnot



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, Hugs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Peterick Summer Lovin' Challenge, Peterick summer Lovin', Short & Sweet, Summer, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Patrick and Pete hangout for the Fourth of July and feelings finally get confessed.It's short and I had planned like a whole big thing but my summer has been shit so I havent been too up to writing, hopefully y'all enjoy either way!





	First Kisses and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and I had planned like a whole big thing but my summer has been shit so I havent been too up to writing, hopefully y'all enjoy either way!

The sky was slowly fading to a dark blue, the red and oranges blending and contorting together in light streams among fluffy-looking clouds. It was beautiful. The sound of cheering and loud 'whoops' could be heard in the far distance. The noise was oddly soothing, like a reassurance that everything right now was real. 

Patrick shifted on the checkered blanket, twisting his head to the side to stare at his best friend. He didn't know what he'd do without him. It was like they were connected, had a strange bond that no one else understood. When the two had first met, it was almost instant. Like they recognized each other and felt familiar with one another, like they had known each other for years and years on end beforehand. 

Patrick truly loved Pete. Probably more so then was normal. He knew Pete loved him back, just not in the same way. They were best friends, as close as they could get. They knew everything about each other, each's dirty secrets. But Patrick felt horrible, horrible because he was keeping his biggest secret from him, from Pete. About Pete. It made his heart ache because he felt like everything was a lie, how he acted and what he did. 

He just wanted to reach out and grab a hold of Pete and keep him close and feel his warmth and smell his scent. It was weird because he had never felt like this before. It was so confusing and scary and dreadful. So many 'what ifs' swarmed the blonde's mind like gnats on a hot summer day or night. Much like today in fact.  
The Fourth of July. They were waiting for it to get darker out. Pete had a crap ton of illegal fireworks prepared and they were going to shoot them off into the sky and watch them explode into brilliant colours and smell the burning ash that would sift through the air afterwards. And Patrick was excited. Excited to be spending a day or rather night, like this one, with Pete. Alone. And it definitely wasn't unwelcomed. Nothing was, when it came to Pete.

The two of them stayed quiet, listening to the distant noises of drunk people and the loud music they were playing, probably from one of their open cars. They were at Gillson Park, hidden away from the main expanse of the beach were everyone else was. They wanted to be secluded, far from others who would just be distractions.

The evening turned into night eventually, slowly. And with that, Pete had gotten up and started to set up the random fireworks and sparklers he had prepared. Patrick still laid sprawled on the blanket, leaning up with his weight supported by his elbows. He watched his best friend prepare one of the firework lines, pulling out a lighter and flicking it on. 

Pete ushered Patrick up and they stood back as they watched the firework line spark and fizzle off, shortening and shortening until it diminished and the light show officially began. The sparks shot up into the sky, popping and pounding into the air. Blue's and red's and white's flashed and sizzled, sparkling brightly. 

Patrick glanced over, looking at the fireworks' reflection in Pete's eyes. Though it was dark, he could perfectly make out every one of his features. Like he had them memorized and categorized in his brain, just ready to be opened up and looked upon while he was alone and desperate. For anything, really.

Once the lights had ended, Pete rushed over towards a pile of sparklers. He picked two of them up, carefully handing one over to Patrick. The brunette pulled out his lighter from the back pocket of his jeans, flicking on the flame and hovering it over the sparkler sticks. The both of them held them away from their bodies, watching in awe as the little white lights frizzled out and around them, only gently burning the tips of their fingertips because of their placements.

As the night went on, they shot off more fireworks and sparklers until they eventually ran out. Well, it was more Pete if anything and Patrick mainly just watched. Soon both teens were back laying down on the sand-covered blanket, just staring up at the black-coloured sky. 

"You've been seeming off lately." Pete spoke up, breaking the silence. They hadn't really talked today, or really just not as much as usual. And Patrick felt bad. So bad. Because it was all him, all his fault.  
"I'm sorry." Patrick responded, too scared to turn over and face Pete because he knew the other was already looking at him.

"Is it like, you've got a lot on your mind, or something?" Pete asked. And Patrick hated how he sounded, hated how concerned he was. He just knew his best friend was frowning, was upset.

"It's..." Patrick dragged out the 's' and sighed before continuing. "Really, really difficult for me to even explain. N' I feel like shit for it."

Patrick heard Pete take in a breath before he responded. "You can try though, right? Like if it's personal or something I understand. You know that.."  
Patrick had to bite his bottom lip and blink back the tears that were threatening to pool at his eyes. God he felt like shit, felt terrible for making Pete worry about any of this.

"Fuck. Okay, you--you can't hate me after saying this though, please? Because I don't know what I'd do if you hated me." Patrick muttered quietly, finally turning to face Pete. And he was right, he was already looking at him. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled into a tight line. He nodded though, encouraging the ginger to speak.

Patrick took in a big, deep breath through his mouth and held it in. Held in the air. He was anxious. 'What if Pete hates me after this' 'What if Pete's disgusted with me' 'What if Pete finds me repulsive afterwards and just leaves me stranded here'. These thoughts swarmed his already clouded mind and he was scared. Scared that any or all of those thoughts would be true, would leave him without a best friend.

"Crap." Patrick squeezed his hands into fists, his blunt nails digging into his palms. "I really like you Pete, like like you. N' I know it's weird and I'm gross for even thinking this because you're my best friend an-"

Patrick's eyes widened when Pete connected his lips with his, cutting him off.  
He couldn't help but melt into it, quickly closing his eyes when he felt Pete's calloused hand rest on his cheek. His face felt warm and it spread down to the back of his neck and to his ears. Pete pulled away after a few moments, opening his eyes and staring into Patrick's blue-green ones that were very much similar to the water's not far from them. 

"I could never hate you Patrick and I really 'like like' you too. And I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me before." Pete spoke quietly, like he didn't want his voice to rip through the muggy air and ruin what had just happened.

" 'M sorry Pete. For not saying anything before, I just felt scared or somethin'." Patrick started and Pete just rubbed his thumb under Patrick's eye soothingly.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for dude. I fuckin' love you and I was too much of a pussy to say anything before because I felt the same, and I'm damn well proud of you for saying something because honestly I probably would've just kept it in." 

Patrick felt his heart clench and it was like his chest was tightening up. And somehow, he loved Pete even more, which felt impossible enough.

"C'mere dude." Pete said, opening his arms up and pulling Patrick into him, hugging him tightly. Patrick wrapped his arms around him as well, not wanting to let go. And even though the air was warm and muggy, he still enjoyed the heat that enveloped his body.

Patrick nuzzled his face into Pete's neck and sighed. It was like everything and anything was connecting together like puzzle pieces. And for the first time in a while, he wasn't anxious that he'd mess something up with Pete, that he'd accidentally say something and ruin everything they had. Because Pete felt the same.


End file.
